Mistletoe Mishaps
by Dron-Lover267
Summary: Draco Lucius Malfoy always prided himself in the fact that he was very intelligent and the fact that he could get himself self out of almost any situation."Why does all this weird stuff happen to us? Honestly it's not even Christmas, almost three weeks past it actually, and we're stuck under a mistletoe!" Dron, DracoxRon


**A/N: Hello This is my first Dron fic, nothing to big just a oneshot. Sorry about any mistakes. Non-beta'd Please tell me if you think Draco's a little ooc. It'll help me out. Enjoy! Then REVIEW**

* * *

Draco Lucius Malfoy always prided himself in the fact that he was very intelligent (second only to the mudblood Granger, but he would never admit that) and the fact that he could get himself out of almost any situation (Mostly because of his father). So he almost couldn't comprehend how he ended up frozen in place, glaring into the blue eyes belonging to Ronald Weasley, who was glaring back at him.

"What do you think you're doing? You better not be planning anything stupid!" He spat at the redhead, who in response rolled his eyes.

"I'm not doing anything, as you can see I can't move either!" He spat back.

Draco huffed, trying to figure out a comeback, while analyzing their situation. The weasel and he were face to face and only a few inches away from each other.

"Well you obviously had something to do with this! Why would I want to be this close to you in public?"

Draco almost missed the flicker of hurt that shone across Weasley's blue eyes before it turned into a cold glare.

"Be quiet you git! Do you want someone to hear us?" Ron spat in a whisper.

Though every fiber in Draco's body screamed to say something back, he bit his tongue knowing that they were in a corridor. Though there was no one around to see them, around the corner was the Great Hall and everybody would most likely hear a (verbal) fight if they started one. Meaning that everyone would come out and find them in this situation and Draco would never be able to show his face for the rest of year…no life!

His internal worry stopped when he heard Ron growl softly.

"Why does all this weird stuff happen to us? Honestly it's not even Christmas, almost three weeks past it actually, and we're stuck under a mistletoe!"

Draco hummed and agreement and looked up green plant whose enchantment was keeping them together.

"Bet it's the idiotic Dumbledore's fault!" Draco grumbled softly. "He always put these things up and forgets to put them down."

"Don't talk about _Professor _Dumbledore like that." Ron reprimanded, knowing that Draco would just ignore him…he always ignored him. "And, I don't think that was here yesterday, because if we think about it, this is a really busy corridor, wouldn't somebody else have been caught under it yesterday too?"

Draco didn't know if he should feel ashamed that Ron came up with that conclusion, or be surprised that he actually came up with that conclusion. Though he knew Ron wasn't stupid, he just thought he would've been able to figure out quicker.

"So, we can basically conclude that it's Hogwarts itself messing with us!" Draco said, not surprised by this fact at all. This school basically had a mind of its own most of the time; he still couldn't get over the moving stairs.

"You know," Ron started, blush rising, "You don't have to sound so sour about kissing your own boyfriend."

Draco rolled his eyes out of habit and tried not to focus on the fact that Ron looked really cute when he blushed. They had been secretly dating for five months now (how they got together is another story within itself) and even though he was risking his inheritance and all of his power within Slytherin he wasn't averse to kissing his redheaded lover.

"Don't be daft."

He said leaning in and pressing their lips together. He instantly felt the spell break and Ron's arms were instantly around his neck, deepening the kiss. Though Draco wanted to continue, he knew their chances of getting caught were getting higher, so he reluctantly pulled away. Ron instantly got the hint and removed his arms.

"I'll enter the Great Hall first. Wait five minutes and then you can enter." Draco said straightening up his robes as he tried not to look at Ron. This was the first time they had an opportunity to be alone together like this in a week. Without thinking he grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"You know…I don't mind…I mean, might actually like being with you in public. Maybe we could be like that soon." Draco cursed himself for blushing as he said it, but the joy on his lover's face made his day. He quickly turned and stomped to the entrance to the Great Hall, knowing full well that his unveiled apology (for what he had said earlier), had turned into a promise to go public with their relationship soon. In other words he would have to plan this carefully.

Draco quickly threw the thought out of his mind as he strutted into the Great Hall with his usual swagger. He glared at scar head and the mudblood as he sat down next to Crabbe and Goyle like usual. As he started to pile his plate with food he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked up and saw that Dumbledore was smiling at him, eyes twinkling.

Draco's eyes widen as he dropped his fork in realization, it _was_ Dumbledore's fault!

He'd have to have a talk with Ron later; the old fool was planning something.

* * *

**Well...That's it! REVIEW Please! It'll will really help me see if you liked it at all. I'm also looking for a beta, if you're interested!**

**Peace,**

**Dron-Lover267**


End file.
